Guardian of Boosting
by Cam is for Camera
Summary: Samus Aran is known by all of the Ing to put up a merciless fight, so where she steps they proceed with caution. One Ing in particular holds an ability of the Hunter's, and she'll do anything to get it back. Little does she know that this would be the most agonizing fight of them all.


**Long time no see FanFiction! If anyone is curious, I am working on several chapters of Nintendo's Legacy, so it still may take a while. Anyways, enjoy a one-shot based off the rage-inducing Boost Guardian from Echoes!**

* * *

The light beacon enveloped me in its glory, slowly regenerating my health. As I awaited my energy tanks to be completely full, the dark shadow of a Warrior Ing stained the tunnel that lied in front of me. It's alien eyes followed my every step inside the light circle, waiting for me to strike.

Judging from the artifact that was out of my reach, I knew I had to find the Boost Ball. The light beacon stood in the middle of a half pipe, and it begged for me to boost out of it to get my hand on the artifact. Obviously this wouldn't happen, seeing as the beast in front of me held my treasure.

Once my energy returned to its normal state, I rushed out of the zone and morphed into a ball, ignoring the damage that the poisonous atmosphere did to my suit. I went through the tunnel and immediately got out of the Morph Ball, raising my cannon for yet another fight. Instead on an Ing, a puddle of darkness stood by feet, forming into the Warrior Ing I saw previously. I switched to my Light Beam, hoping to incinerate it quickly.

The atmosphere kept chipping away at my suit endurance, and to my displeasure no light beacons lied about in the claustrophobic arena. The arena itself was clearly much smaller than the one's I had fought in before, which made things worse for me as the Warrior Ing swung its legs violently in a vain attempt to make me back out. Other than the Ing and myself, the only things that stood in the arena were four pillars. Their existence was unknown by both me and my Scan Visor, but they would be a great nuisance in the fight.

I charged the Light Beam and released it quickly, continuing with slower yet accurate single shots. Since the Light Beam had the same effect as the Plasma Beam, the Warrior Ing began burning, the light engulfing it and searing into its dark skin. This obviously displeased the Ing as it began charging itself, making it invulnerable to my attacks. Before I could react, it morphed and boosted into me, making me fall in surprise. I responded by morphing as well, ready to take the fight to a new level.

By this time, I had lost two of my five energy tanks, all the while the atmosphere devoured my health painfully slow. Thankfully, my newly acquired Dark Suit lowered the amount of damage I got, but it still didn't make me invincible. I didn't complain, my Varia Suit might be able to stand extreme cold and heat, but it was no match for Dark Aether.

I swiftly dodged its boost attacks the best I could until it momentarily stopped in its puddle form. It began spawning Inglets, all of which I easily bombed out of the way. I rushed over to the Warrior Ing's puddle and began bombing him, not doing any real damage. It then began another boosting cycle and hit once more, taking away a considerable amount of health away from me.

The repetitive cycle occurred once more, taking away the valuable time I could be using to finish the Warrior Ing off. Another energy tank disappeared, and I knew that I was on the brink of death with only one left. Once the Ing became a puddle again, I wasted no time bombing the middle of it, urging it out of its puddle state into its monstrous solid form. I followed it by maintaining my offensive form and switched on the Light Beam, attempting to shoot it.

One charged shot later, I was out of ammo. Panicking, I switched to my Power Beam and began charging a Super Missile. The Charge Combo missed, and the Ing took no time into shooting its oddly light colored lasers at me. I was now dazed and desperate for this Ing's death. I charged again, this time hitting the Ing critically, stunning it for a while. I took no time to switch to the little remains of the Light Beam, shooting slow single shots that continued disintegrating the beast until nothing remained but its particles.

The remains came together to form what I had come for: The Boost Ball. Twelve energy was left, the atmosphere making the battle against time much more difficult than the deceased Warrior Ing.

I quickly ran to claim my prize, which my suit absorbed as a result of impact. I instantly morphed into the Boost Ball and ran into a wall by accident; Eight energy remained.

After boosting through the tunnel, I completely missed the light beacon; Four energy remained.

I morphed out and quickly shot the light beacon, rushing to the safety that was only so close to me, to the artifact I longed to get, and to finally get access to Torvus Bog's Temple.

Fate didn't smile upon me, as I collapsed, corroding in this deadly atmosphere around me; the same atmosphere that I should have destroyed, but instead destroyed me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism or just plain reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
